potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.26.11.00
Testbed Only, rolled into 0.26.12.00 Differences between 0.25.09.00 and 0.26.11.00 This is a new milestone build. So many things have changed, it’s impossible to list them all. The biggest changes in this build are: *'The midland mission revamp' - level 15-30 missions have been completely overhauled. *'Skill tuning' - Taelorn went nuts. One major change is with Pirate Capture skills. See his DevLog on the topic. *'New Landmark Battle encounter' - There’s more to do to take or defend a port. More details below. *'Performance improvements to servers' and animations *'Sony integration' - This is not turned on yet but we will be moving to using Sony Station accounts for login before we move this build to Beta. More info to come. Known Issues: *There’s a bug can cause your zone server to crash when you try to enter "Behind Enemy Lines." Best to stay away from that mission for now. *There’s a bug that prevents entry into "Quiet Plans." Make other plans for now. *There’s a bug that closes the door to the Admiralty Office after "It Takes a Hero," preventing completion of that mission chain. Take a break from that mission for now. *We still haven’t completely fixed the crash that can occur when you click on the Harbor Master. If you hit this, see The game crashed. Now what do I do? for info on how to get us your user.dmp and Dr. Watson log. They’ll help us nail this down. *We still have the bug where ships sunk while you were in boarding combat don’t count. *We still hand out 1M doubloons when you first log in. *Pirate capture gives you the regular version of the ship, not the capture version. Changes between 0.25.09.00 and 0.26.11.00 include but aren’t limited to: Tutorials: *Fixed an exploit that would enable you to receive extra starting equipment via the Tutorial. *You’re not supposed to be able to try the Tutorial again in a group. Fixed that. *You weren’t supposed to be able to talk to your dead captain in the Tutorial. Cuz he’s dead and all. Fixed that. *Fixed a bug that blocked completion of the Tutorial. *Made the arrows pointing at UI bits in the Economy Tutorial stick more closely to the things they’re supposed to be pointing to. Missions: *The Midtown mission revamp is complete. The level 16-30 missions have been rearranged, redone, polished, and pruned. *Fixed the bug that caused all missions in your mission list to be red when you first logged in, regardless of their difficulty relative to your level. They should show as red, yellow, or green as appropriate now. *Moved the text denoting what difficulty level you have a mission set to. Hopefully it’s more obvious now. *A few of the French Garrison Commanders weren’t handing out supply missions as they should. Fixed that. *Fixed some wonkiness in how much XP you got from kills in missions, particularly by boarding. *Fixed the bug where you had to click on a boat on the beach to return to your ship in some missions but only pressing X would work. Now clicking works too. *Replaced placeholders for swashbuckling encounters with actual swashbuckling encounter in Port St. Joe. ConCo thinks "These encounters are SMOKIN'!!!!!!" What do you think? *Because groupmates cannot enter each others' persistent instances, some missions required changing. Some have been made single-player only; others have had their doors or encounters changed to accommodate. *If there is no group active mission and a group member enters a mission encounter, then their copy of the mission that led to that encounter becomes the group's active mission (even if they aren't the group leader). *Fixed a bug that was preventing people in a group from seeing the conversation between a quest NPC and the person triggering the conversation. It all now goes to chat as well as the UI. *Fixed a bug that could kick you out of your mission if you declined a group invite. *Removed "Meet the Harbor Master" from the Junk Dealer. Having it available from the Ship Deed Trader should be sufficient. *Fixed duplicate encounter objectives when playing "Plague of Piracy" in a group. *Killed the random, useless HUD message in "Sea of Souls." *Made "No Trespassing" a more reasonable experience for a level 5 player. It was too hard. *Corrected the mission details when you return to the NPC in "Suspicious Activity." *NPCs in "Escape to Which Mountain" should now be the correct gender. *Clarified "Black Heart, Black Powder" to explain that you need to use the longboat to return to your ship. *The mission "My Ship for a Drop of Gin" should make more sense now. *Added Heavy Round Shot to the ships in "You’re the Bait." Should’ve been there from the start. *Set the encounter room in "Respect for the Dead" to night settings. Also fixed the mission destination line. *Added some basic consumables when you do "Final Justice." *Fixed wonky walkways in "Rescuing a Rover." NPCs / AIs: *When you’ve taken several missions from the same NPC and return to talk to him, he no longer picks a response randomly from the possible mission advancement choices. Instead, you get a choice of which conversation/mission to continue. *New spawntables for navy NPCs. These spawntables include way more ships, more spawn variation and they will make the game more difficult. *Fixed some NPCs with code for names. *Fixed the Dirty Fighting trainer in Marsh Harbour to give the appropriate mission text. *Fixed Angus Mackinnon ‘s info service. *Killed some duplicate NPCs in Vera Cruz. *Changed Bartender’s text everywhere in case you’re not a lush. *Only Pirate Town Criers should talk about taking a ship as a way of getting a new one. Others have to follow the more lawful methods. *Moving ship AIs were looking a little drunk when they got close to the end of their paths. Made some tuning fixes for that. *It should be more difficult to pull one avatar from his pack of buddies and just fight him all by himself. His buddies should also gang up on you now. *Tuned AI Surrender. They surrender on a more consistent basis. There should be fewer extremes of instant surrenders and never-surrenders. *Set Open Sea spawns to despawn after two hours. This should help with some of the ships getting trapped in bottlenecks. *Tweaked the Open Sea spawn tables a bit. Ships: *Every ship now has its own crew regeneration rate. This varies from 1/2 the old rate on smaller ships to about equal around 200 crew and +50% at 700 crew. Minor ships all have a -75% recovery rate. Civilian ships all have a -50% recovery rate. *Increased the base gun damage on all ships from 50% to 55%. Decreased the percentage on gun repair consumables. *Slightly reduced civilian ship max speed / turn rate. *Taelorn did a major ship INI file cleanup. This fixed probably a couple dozen miscellaneous ship bugs. It caused some stat adjustments, mainly to mast integrity. *We now have a fifth ship size: Small -> Medium -> Large -> Huge -> Colossal. Taelorn moved all the Huge ships to Colossal, and moved a number of the Large ships to huge. All the Huge outfitting changed to Colossal. *Tweaked the fallback ships and their stats. (Fallback ships are the ones you get when you lose your last ship.) It now looks like this for Freetraders: 1 Hafilax -> 12 Fallback Ketch -> 16 Fallback Cutter -> 22 Fallback Brig. It looks like this for Navy: 1 Halifax -> 12 Fallback Bermuda -> 18 Fallback Snow -> 22 Fallback Brig. Like this for Pirates: 1 Halifax ->12 Fallback Bermuda -> 16Fallback Cutter -> 19 Fallback Xebec -> 22 Fallback Corvette. And like this for Privateers: 1 Halifax -> 12 Fallback Bermuda -> 16 Fallback Cutter -> 20 Fallback Packetboat. *Set the level on the capture versions of the Stralsund and MC Stralsund to match the regular versions. Also fixed other inconsistencies between the capture and regular versions of several Mastercraft ships. *Increased the crew on the Trader's Large Galleon and the Mastercraft Halifax. *Made the captured Mordaunt invalid to pirates since they can no longer sail the regular crafted ship. *Fixed a serious bug that messed up the stats of the Captured Sleek Defiant, and a smaller bug that had a slightly off gun weight on the other Sleek Defiants. *Dromedary Indiaman: level dropped from 26 to 25 *Trader's Small Galleon: level dropped from 36 to 34 *Mignone Indiaman: level dropped from 39 to 38 *MC Mignone: level dropped from 45 to 43 *MC Xebec: Increased structure, decreased armor, increased speed, sails *Sleek Xebec: Increased sails, structure *Restricted the Mordaunt to Navy *Increased the target tracking on the MC Capricieux *Corvette: Increased armor *Ketch: Decreased structure slightly *MC Oliphant: Increased reload *Stralsund: Reduced visibility *MC Stralsund: Increased structure, reduced tracking *Added some new "ships" to the level progression. These don’t have new models - they’re variants of existing ships: 45 - 'Conquistador' Frigate, 50 - 'Conquistador' Sleek Frigate, 43 - 'Deliverance' Frigate, 50 - 'Deliverance' Heavy Frigate, 48 - 'La Fayette' Frigate, 50 - 'Mignone' Privateer Indiaman, 50 - 'Mordaunt' Sleek Fourth Rate, 42 - 'Mordaunt' Crew Transport (unrestricted), 50 - 'Oliphant' Heavy Indiaman, 50+ - 'San Mateo' Heavy Galleon, 48 - 'Tigre' Frigate, 50 - 'Tigre' Heavy Frigate, 50 - 'Tigre' Mastercraft Frigate, 50 - 'Tigre' Sleek Frigate, 50 - 'Triton' Interceptor Frigate Ship Combat: *Changed the NavZoningInvincibility effect from 120 to 180 seconds, on account of the unusually long load times some players have coming into the open sea. *Increased Zoning Invincibility from 45 seconds to 60 seconds and InCombat from 60 seconds to 120 seconds *Used to be that having an enemy fire on you during battle could remove focus from chat, interrupting whatever commands you were trying to give and possibly causing you to bring up a ton of random UI windows. Not something you really want during battle, so we fixed that. *In certain cases, the In Combat effect would never end. Fixed that. *Fixed the flags looking goofy when you blow out a mast. *Reduced the sail defense bonus on Battle Sails from 20% to 15%. Eliminated the additional sail defense bonus for Furled Sails. *Slightly increased the accuracy bonus for firing at ships 40m and greater in length. *Throttle speed is now consistent between acceleration and deceleration. Also, the throttle scrollbar preference is now from 20 - 100 instead of 1 to 101. *Slightly increased the chance to grapple penalties for speed and relative motion. *Increased the maximum speed at which you suffer grappling attack penalties from 10 to 25. Reduced the minimum speed at which you suffer grappling attack penalties from 2 to 0. Increased the minimum speed grappling attack penalty from 0 to 15. Increased the maximum speed grappling attack penalty from 25 to 90. (penalty of 45 at 10 knots) *You can no longer grapple if your speed is greater than 6, or your target's speed is greater than 6. *Made capturing and claiming ships slightly easier, by increasing the speed requirement from 1 to 3, and increasing the range from 40y to 100y. *Used to be that captured ships retained any modifier effects. Fixed that. *Increased kill money rewards by 40%. *Added visibility to the fact that you’ve lost the last durability point on a ship. We now pop up a message box saying you've permanently lost your ship and you have been given a free ship. RVR: *New Landmark Battle Encounter: When you leave the Ready Room to enter a port battle, you’ll see Encounter Objectives explaining what you have to do to win. There are now ship and swashbuckling combat elements to it. Enjoy, won’t you? *Clarified improved wording on some landmark battle HUDs. *Fixed the bug that caused defenders to win a Landmark Battle when time ran out, even if they were outnumbered. *Now Server Victory generates citations for everyone on the server, not just the winners. (Of course, the winners get more.) Swashbuckling Combat: *You can now use treat during avatar combat. *(Swashbuckling) The effect from First Aid is now broken if you are attacked. *Gave avatar combat NPCs loot tables. Avatar enemies mostly drop nothing at all, and sometimes drop money, junk loot, or avatar outfitting. Bosses always drop something. *The "Try Again" button on the "Try Again / Give Up" dialog box that appears when your avatar dies now knows if there are any valid avatar respawns and enables / disables accordingly. *When you kill the last nearby enemy, you are given a new effect which keeps you from getting InCombat put on you for 3 seconds. This stops you from accidentally putting InCombat on yourself because you were spamming your attack skills. *Made Swashbuckling Lieutenants and Bosses immune to Incapacitating effects. *Tweaked the colors for the Balance Meter a bit. WIP. *Fixed a bug that could cause the game to crash on shutdown after losing a boarding action. Skills / Outfitting: *You get free skills on leveling up to 5 and sometimes from missions. Often, you never knew. Now we tell you this exciting news when it happens. *Unequipping avatar outfitting sometimes didn’t look like it worked because the icon would remain as the background image for that slot. Clearer now that unequipping works. *If you buy a skill that replaces a skill you already have in your toolbar, we used to not only replace the existing skill but also add the new one, giving you duplicates on your toolbar. Fixed that. *We no longer show the requirement "You must be level 1." That was just silly. *Added permanent flag to uncommon (green) ship outfitting in the main three slots. This means the outfitting is lost if you sink. Unique (yellow) outfitting is not permanent. *Fixed a bug that could cause freetraders to lose the ship in their extra dockyard slot without warning on respec. Now you can’t respec if doing so will cause you to lose a ship. *Gave pirates an extra docking berth. *Fixed an exploit that could occur if you used auto-repeat skills on a derelict. *Hopefully fixed a bug that was causing a constant spam of +0 on gun repair consumables. *Fixed wonky floating damage issues with Rough Keg of Rum and leak effects. *Taunts are more effective, as less hate is generated from pure attacks. Hate decays much faster, so 'residual hate' from killing previous NPCs should be much less present. The range at which NPCs acquire residual hate should be much smaller. Overall it should be easier to manage hate in a group environment. *Reduced maximum anti-personnel shot damage. Slightly increased damage done by AP shot to ships with low crew. Added +5% max armor/structure damage to Heavy Round Shot and Explosive Shot. *Removed the Navy Career skill Agent of the Crown. *Moved Break Morale from tier 5 to tier 4. *Added a new skill at the top end of the Navy Career chain, 'Ultima Ratio Regum'. Updated the navy career mission rewards to reflect the new skill arrangement. *Increased the duration of the skill stun in Break Morale from 5s to 10s. *Removed the Desperate Reload skills. Replaced them with new skills, 'For God and Country'. *Reduced the morale cost of Crippling Broadside to 40. *Removed the Inspiration skill, and replaced it with a new skill, 'Focused Fire'. *Increased the duration of Perfect Discipline to 60s. *Added hull protection to the Fortress 1 and 2 effects. *Reduced the morale cost of Flagship from 60 morale to 50 morale, because DrewC and Taelorn complain when Isildur makes things cost 60 morale. Also moved the Flagship effect to its own stacking category, so that you can use it along with Reload Discipline. * Reduced the cost of Hide Crew from 60 morale to 50 morale. *Cleaned up the uncommon and unique outfitting tables and adjusted their drop rate. *Isildur tweaked the healing on some of the consumable loot items after DrewC explained his crazy, crazy healing system. *The initiative drain skills now have shorter reset timers (10 seconds). *Revised the Privateer skill 'Hit and Run'. It now applies a speed increasing effect to you when you use it. *Tuned Privateer skills: Increased duration of Break Formation *Tuned Privateer skills: Replaced Grappling 1 and Grappling 2 with new skills, 'Death's Embrace' and 'Aggression' *Tuned Privateer skills: Reorganized Aggression tree *Tuned Privateer skills: Replaced Hit and Run skill with a more interesting version *Tuned Privateer skills: Increased Evade Aggression's aggro reduction to 100% *Tuned Privateer skills: Reduced cost of All or Nothing Shot to 30 *Tuned Privateer skills: Greatly increased effectiveness and cost of Crushing Broadside *Tuned Privateer skills: Replaced No Witnesses with a new skill, 'Hidden Reserves' *Tuned Privateer skills: Reduced the cost of Hide Crew *Tuned Privateer skills: Increased duration of Cripple Enemy *Tuned Privateer skills: Reduced cost of Evasion *Tuned Pirate skills: Increased duration of Bosun's Whip. *Tuned Pirate skills: Reduced cost of Flog Gunners *Tuned Pirate skills: Removed Grappling 1 and 2 with 'Death's Embrace' and 'Aggression' *Tuned Pirate skills: Increased Evade Aggression's effectiveness from 50% to 100% *Tuned Pirate skills: Reduced cost of All or Nothing Shot *Tuned Pirate skills: Replaced 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' with 'Hidden Reserves' *Tuned Pirate skills: Increased duration of Cripple Enemy *Tuned Pirate skills: Reduced cost of Evasion *Tuned Pirate skills: Spread damage of Emergency Turn to the hull as well as the structure, and added +10% speed to the effect *Tuned Pirate skills: Increased duration of Repel Grapples *Tuned Pirate skills: Increased effectiveness of Deter Pursuit and Give the Slip *Tuned Pirate skills: Added +25% acceleration to Sacrifice for Speed *Tuned Pirate skills: Added +10% damage and acceleration to Sacrifice for Victory; reduced crew penalty from 60% to 50% *Tuned Pirate skills: Reduced effectiveness of Plague Ship *Tuned Freetrader skills: Revised Expert skills significantly. All experts now have a 2 minute cooldown (instead of 5) so they can be stacked with each other. They are now all part of the same stacking category, 'Experts', so that they stack with more things but the Captain overwrites many of the earlier effects. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Added 40% sail repair to the Sailmaster expert skill. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Removed sail repair from the Carpenter expert skill. Reduced effectiveness of hull and armor repair slightly. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Added 20% repair all to Captain expert skill. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Spread damage of the Emergency Turn skill to the hull instead of just the structure; added +10% speed to the effect. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Removed crew damage from Hasty Fire; instead, it now applies a -crew protection effect. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Increased duration of Repel Grapples skills. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Reduced cost of Evasion. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Replaced NYI 'Boarding Provisions' with 'Provision Allies: Boarding', a group-targeted 100% crew repair spread over 30m. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Increased effectiveness of Provision Allies: Maneuver. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Increased duration of Extra Rations from 30s to 120s. *Tuned Freetrader skills: Increased effectiveness of Deter Pursuit and Give the Slip. *Reduced the cost of Navy's 'Reload Discipline'. *Fixed a long-standing issue with the tax evasion skills. Now they correctly reduce your taxes in enemy ports to 10% (both the pirate and the freetrader versions). *Changed all pistols to display their damage stats. *Pirate capture now relies on using Take Command of Ship. *Increased drop rate of ship deeds from 2 to 4 percent with Pirate Scavenge. *Changed NoLoot to Doubloons so you always get *something* with Pirate Scavenge. *Changed the reset time on the Identify Weakness skills to be Long (was MedLong). This prevents them from being used to permanently keep another player in combat. Also increased the effectiveness of all these skills to account for the smaller coverage. *Fixed some errors generated by forts when they tried to used skills. *Changed the tooltip for First Aid to explain that it stops working when you move. *Stolen ammo types such as Bronze Round Shot showed up without a proper name in the Combat UI. Fixed that. *Reworded the Accuracy tooltip. Should be more, um, accurate now. Economy: *Skill shops open in the All tab; Junk Dealers open in the Sell tab; all others open in the Valid Items tab. *The Ship Deed Traders and Junk Merchants now have their own floaty icons. *Fixed an Auction House exploit. *Tried to bring the cost of most ships in line based on doubloons per level per durability point. WIP. *Privateers could not get top-end naval commendations, and the writ for their high-end ship was in the top-end naval commendation mission. Moved that writ over to the Freetrader mission instead, and reduced the commendation cost to be comparable to the Navy mission. *Nerfed gravel output as a recipe side-effect. *Tuned European Traders: Tweaked the rewards for turning in coffee, cacao, cochineal, copper, silver, gold, fur, rum, sugar, marble, tobacco, or cotton. *European Traders do not actually grant favor with trade unions so we made them stop lying to you about it. *Regional and Local Auctioneers are now just called Auctioneers - no distinction. *Doubled the tax rate on foreigners for all nations. *Sisal was missing its guano resource. Now, it isn't. *Removed limestone from Bridgetown. It has way too many resources, and the English have another nearby source of limestone in Bartica. *Ensured there was granite available in all national areas. Les Hattes and Port St. Joe gained Granite. Spain already has granite in Sisal. *Added a Deep Harbor to Cayo de Marquis. Somewhat of a compromise; it's not technically in 'highland' but it's really close to Cuba, so there's still some highland-style risk. And it's a whole lot closer to the Gulf. Art: *More towns and rooms are more lively. Particularly the one with the crocodile. And the one w/ the monkey. *Made LOD tweaks to avatars so they’ll look and behave better on low-end machines. *Minor avatar motion improvement: we were previously double-applying an NPC's turning speed. Now we only do it once, so they "pop" directions less. *Fixed some (but quite possibly not all) of our avatar sliding issues. *Fixed a chamber issue on one of the avatar combat spaces to fix a problem with disappearing avatars. *Fixed LOD issues with the female short, lacy bodice. *Changing your vest could unlock your previously locked coat selection (and vise versa). Fixed that. *Improved LODs for female patterned, long, merchant, and fitted vests. *Added a few more avatar bits - waists and other things. *Fixed a ton of avatar piece bugs - interpenetrations and stuff. Work in progress but feel free to log major problems you see. *Made some fixes to improve cycling through clothing options and having unexpected changes occur. Probably not all fixed - feel free to continue to log places where changing one avatar bit changes another in a way that seems to make no sense. *Fun with prepositions! Moved a guy sitting *in* a barrel to sit *on* the barrel. Similar fixes to positions of avatars in lively Charlesfort. *Fixed Freetraders who were leaning against thin air. *Some floating NPCs in Viux Fort have been brought back down to earth. *Fixed a guy in St. Aug with his foot sticking through a roof. *Moved the Magistrate in Ft. Caroline back into his chair. *Updated the appearances of the priests in Marsh Harbour and Campeche. *Improved performance of drawing wakes behind ships. *Made some perf improvements to the way we draw water. *Fixed a bug with Shadow Oversampling that caused log spam among other issues. *Fixed several places where you couldn’t click on a fort although you’d think you should be able to. *Removed some extraneous bits from the map of Pointe a Pitre. *Fixed a place in Vera Cruz (and towns like it) where the camera clipped through the wall of a tunnel. *Improved the trees in a few towns. *Fixed a graphical sorting problem with the balcony in some churches. *Port Royal has received similar treatment as Marsh Harbour did - all new art! Roll a new Brit toon to check it out. *Fixed the sign on the door of the Black Market in Morgan’s Bluff *BSharp tweaked the lighting in all avatar rooms and most ship rooms. *BSharp has started a "beautification" pass on Marsh Harbour ordered by Rusty. *Perf fix: Lowered the poly count on medium cannons. It was higher than necessary. *Widened the gap between Trinidad and the mainland so larger ships can sail through. *Cleaned up some NPC choke points near the Greater Antilles in the Open Sea. *Art improvements to the Open Sea in the Bahamas, near Cuba, Hispaniola, and the Antilles. Sound: *Clicking the Random Appearance button now makes a sound like clicking other buttons. *Added temporary sounds to the catacombs. WIP. *Added drummer to a band that was playing music with drums in it. *Added some new sounds for avatar combat and for some of the rooms. *Add/Adjusted sounds in rooms like Grand Turk where the liveliness or other art changes got ahead of the sound changes. *Lowered the volume of the still outside the tavern in Marsh Harbour. It was a bit loud. UI: *Decreased the size of the shortcut bar and the toolbar so they fit side by side at 768 resolution. *Revamped the default UI layout in a way that works better for 1024x768 and quite possibly for the rest of us too. *Changed some fonts for legibility. Work in progress because ArtCo needs Dev’s help to change the rest. *Tweaked the Interact UI a bit. WIP *Got rid of "Cannot be traded" line in skill and recipe tooltips. *We used to decrease the doubloons shown in your inventory as you were entering the number of doubloons to trade into the P2P Trade UI, making it a bit confusing to see how much you had left. Fixed that. *Updated the Tailor Shop UI to match the Character Creation UI. *Clicking on the tailor could result in your camera inside his head. Fixed that. *After you used a button on the Windows Palette, it wouldn’t highlight the next time. Fixed that. *Some current arrows on the map were pointing the wrong way. Fixed that. *The accuracy of the compass was a bit off. For example, ships slightly less than 500y away wouldn’t appear on your compass when you were zoomed to 500y, making them seem as if they were greater than 500y away. In a few cases, this caused me to fail to turn for a broadside, thinking the enemy was out of range. Fixed that. *New art for the radar / compass. Do you like? *New art for check-boxes. *UI updates to another few pieces. *Removed Joystick preferences. We aren’t planning to support these for R1. Servers: *Tuned some servers to automatically handle load better. We’ve always been able manually to tweak them as needed when we invited more people into the Beta. Now they attempt to tweak themselves too. *Made some perf changes to defer loading spawn tables until they’re needed. This causes zone servers to load faster, possibly decreasing your time staring at Loading... screens. *Made more fixes to the problem where you get stuck on the loading screen. We have been able to repro it internally since this fix so we know there are still some cases of it. Hopefully, it’s less frequent, though. Please continue to log this if it happens to you. *Fixed more zone server crashes. *Fixed a bug in the cache server that could cause data loss on rare occasions. *Made some minor performance improvements to the Connection Server. *Fixed a race condition that could cause confusion between the connection server and the mission server under heavy load. Category: Beta